


Maybes & If Onlys

by BestMarvelMate



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Guilt, Love, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Romance, To Read, coming to terms, finding yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestMarvelMate/pseuds/BestMarvelMate
Summary: Life is full of maybes & if onlys. If only Kit hadn't taken Sadie into the forest. If only she had just ignored her annoying little sisters nagging pleas to go on a walk. Then maybe, just maybe, she would still be alive. Maybe Kit wouldn't have had to move to a new house and finish her senior year at a new school. And maybe she wouldn't have met the guy of her dreams.





	Maybes & If Onlys

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story will have some mature themes and language in it.

When my phone vibrated I set my magazine down in my lap and picked the phone up from its place next to me on the cream colored couch.

 **Melody:** _hang today???_

                My fingers were poised and ready to type a response when my mom walked into the living room. “Kit I need you to look after Sadie while I take Sammy to his check up,” Mom said hoisting Sammy’s car seat off the carpeted living room floor.

               “Mom!” I moaned glancing up briefly from my text conversation with my best friend. “Can't you just take her with you?”

               My mom let out a loud sigh causing a few strands of her curly brown hair to flutter. “Kit.”

               “Alight. Fine.” I slapped my magazine shut and tossed it onto the coffee table.

               “Thank you,” Mom said, her voice lacking the actual gratitude that came with a real thank you. “I should be back by two.”

               I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was a quarter after twelve. _There goes my Saturday afternoon_ , I thought.

               “Sadie, be good!” my mom called out to my little sister. “Kit’s going to look after you!”

               Sadie ran into the living room. Her tight brown curls bounced with each lively step. She hugged Mom goodbye and watched her pull away in our gray minivan until it disappeared down the cul de sac.

               Sadie skipped over to me and said, “I want to go for a walk.”

               “A walk?” I looked up at her from my phone, then snorted. “ In your dreams.”

               Her eyebrows furrowed and her lip popped out into a pout. “Please, Kit!”

               “No,” I averted my eyes back to my phone screen. “Just because Mom said I have to babysit you doesn't mean I have to do what you want.”

               “Kit,” Sadie let out a shrill whine.

               “No,” I said while responding back to Melody’s question about if we could hang out today.

                **Kit:** _Srry. Can't have to babysit Sadie._

                                **Melody:** _Bummer… :-(_

                                **Kit:** _Tomorrow_

                                **Melody:** _for sure! Love ya Kit!!!_

               I smiled at Melody’s text, then responded and clicked my phone off.

               “Please, please, please, please, _please_ , Kit!” Sadie was still going on.

               “Will you shut up if I take you for a walk?” I looked at her pointedly and Sadie nodded her head enthusiastically. I huffed. “Fine.”

               “Yeah!” Sadie bounced around in a circle.

               “But,” I began again. “Only for an hour. Max.”

               Sadie continued her dizzying bouncing and I instructed her to go get her shoes and her coat on. I pulled my own coat on and waited for Sadie outside.

               “Sadie, hurry your butt up or we're not going!” I yelled from outside. A few moments later Sadie came outside wearing her favorite pink coat with faux white fur trimming the edge of the hood.

               “Ready?” I asked. Sadie gave me a nod and I locked the front door behind me.

               The walk to the forest was a few blocks through our subdivision. A left, then a right, then a left again. As we weaved our way through the maze of houses I made note of how all of the houses looked like someone had hit the copy-and-paste button a few dozen times. Each house looked exactly the same and I hated that. I hated living in the suburbs with all their cream colored pop-up houses. I would much prefer to live in the city with there beautiful red brick houses. I loved the architecture of all the old houses. It was like stepping through a time portal whenever we passed through the city to get to my grandparents house, which was a few hours drive away.

               Sadie was skipping a few feet ahead of me, paused to look both ways when she came to a street, then continued to skip all the way to the entrance of the forest. As we walked through the forest I pulled out my earbuds and shoved one into my left ear. I scrolled through my podcast Playlist and tapped on my favorite feed, _Engineer's Anonymous_ , a channel dedicated to the breakdown of all things engineer oriented. Taking a deep breath I looked up from my phone and my breath hitched. I couldn't see Sadie.

               “Sadie!” I yelled, my heart in my throat.

               No response. How could this happen I only looked down for a second, I thought rapidly. I searched the hibernating forest desperately for movement, for some kind of conformation that Sadie was still here. I began to walk briskly through the looming trees.

               “Sadie!” I called out again. Still no response.

               A rock hard ball of dread began to form in my stomach, weighing me down. My hands began to shake and bile rose in my throat. Now I was running and screaming Sadie’s name. Branches lashed at my face and clawed at my coat sleeves. My foot hit a patch of mud and I began to slide down the side of a hill. I saw a jagged rock coming at my face fast and I tried to twist my body to avoid it but I was too late. Pain exploded in my head and stars streaked and sparked across my vision. Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke with a start, my head pounding, and the cold ground seeped through my mud smeared jeans and jacket, chilling me to the bone. I winced when I sat up. My head spun and I had to squeeze my eyes shut inhaling a few deep breaths until the Earth stopped moving. I looked around dazed and confused. _Why am I in the forest?_ I thought. I racked my mind as I tried to remember why I was here and when I did remember it was like a ton of bricks had hit me.

               “Sadie!” I cried out. I had been looking for Sadie. I _lost_ Sadie.

               I scrambled to my feet too fast and nearly toppled backwards from the wave of pain that rolled over me. When I put weight on my left foot I yelped at the sudden heat that began to blossom from my throbbing ankle. Sadie, I thought. I have to find Sadie. Stumbling forward I began wandering in the direction I thought the road was. I trekked desperately for what felt like hours looking for a road, a trail, anything. I had to get help.

               The sun was beginning to sink into the horizon bathing the sky in blood. What time was it? I thought, then remembered I had a phone. Tugging it out of my pocket my hope left me in one huge sigh. The screen was shattered into a spiderweb like cracking. I held my breath praying that it would turn on as I held down the power button. Nothing. With a frustrated scream I threw the worthless piece of technology, it hit a nearby oak tree with a satisfying crack.

               I sunk to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest in defeat. I was lost in the forest, night approaching quickly, and I didn’t know where Sadie was. I felt tears burn at the back of my eyes and I fought them off desperately.

               “Mom’s going to _kill_ me,” I sobbed into my knees.

 _Maybe Sadie was at home_ , I thought hopefully. _And Mom was pacing back and forth cursing my name. Maybe Sadie was okay._ Leaning my head back against a tree I closed my eyes, exhaustion calling to me. I was so, so tired. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and fall into a deep sleep. I saw lights flash from behind my closed eyelids. My eyes flew open and scanned the forest for the source of the sudden light. Looking up I saw in the quickly darkening sky the faint outline of storm clouds.

               “Great,” I whispered. “Just what I need.”

               Light flashed again, this time quickly followed by a rumble of thunder that rattled my bones. Sighing I cautiously used the tree to pull myself to my feet, careful to not put any unnecessary weight on my injured ankle. I began my search for help again just as the first, fat, raindrop fell, hitting me square on the forehead. The rain came down at a steady fall. I slipped a few more times, muddying my already dirty clothes even more. At first the cool rain felt nice against the bloodied gash on the side of my forehead, but once I was drenched to the bone I began to shiver uncontrollably.

               I began to feel the familiar burn of tears at the back of my eyes when I heard something. I stopped, looking around I strained my ears to try and pick up the sound again. When it never came I began to walk again when a flash of light blinded me briefly. Lightning? I thought, but when the accompanying roll of thunder didn't follow I knew it could only be one other thing, the headlights of a car. Just over the hill in front of me another flash of light illuminated the forest briefly. In my scrambling hast, as I climbed the hill, I nearly took another dive.

               When my shoes made contact with the black asphalt I nearly cried tears of joy and relief. Another car's headlights began to peek around the corner of the roads sharp turn. I began to wave my hands frantically, trying to get the driver's attention. Too late I realized that the car was coming too fast. When the driver saw me I heard the screech of tires as they tried to stop, but the car's speed, combined with the rain and the tight turn, the driver couldn't control the car.

               To avoid being hit I dove to the side of the road, slipped on the slick asphalt in the process, and slammed my already injured head onto the rock hard surface. I laid there dazed, on my side, head pounding. It hurt too much to move so I just stayed there. I could see the outline of the car on the opposite side of the road. It had spun and was facing the oncoming traffics direction. The doors opened and I saw four figures exit and begin to move around frantically. One of them threw their hands up, while another began to pace back and forth. Their voices drifted over to me, high pitched and frantic, yet somehow far away and muffled.

               Then the person pacing stopped, their head snapped in my direction. Without my knowing it I must have let out a groan. Cautiously the figure approached my abused body. The figures face was cast in a shadow from the faint light the car's headlights were giving off, but I could tell it way a boy. He stooped closer to my face to get a better look, his lips moved to form soundless words, then he turned back to the three other figures and waved to them. Soon two strong arms wrapped around my weak body. Cradling me against his chest the boy carried me to the car.

               Fear and relief fought for dominance in my mind. Fear that four strangers had just taken me into their car and relief that four strangers had just taken me into their car. As we began to drive relief won out over fear and I let out a tired sigh. The quiet thrum of the rain and the consistent hum of the car’s wheels against the road lulled me into an uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. Please review! I love reading both positive and negative comments because they help me become a better writer. Please check out my other stories! Also if there are any grammatical errors please let me know!
> 
> Happy reading,  
> Lila♡Sai


End file.
